


Yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama

by Florchis



Series: Sometimes it lasts in love [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pertenece al universo de mi verse Sometimes it lasts in love. Para Jess, con todo mi amor. Ves, finalmente rescate el fragmento que te gustaba ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama

**Author's Note:**

> Pertenece al universo de mi verse Sometimes it lasts in love. Para Jess, con todo mi amor. Ves, finalmente rescate el fragmento que te gustaba ;)

Entrar a una relación con Noah Puckerman es para Blaine Anderson casi como saltar al vacío.

Blaine tiene experiencia en eso de hacer progresar una amistad de forma natural- Puck no, Quinn y Santana fueron sus amigas sólo después-, y también sabe la facilidad con la que se toman las decisiones equivocadas y cómo todo puede desmoronarse muy rápidamente; lo pone de los nervios pensar que está llevando de la mano a alguien por un camino que el otro desconoce y que él conoce demasiado bien, pero que ha recorrido- para bien o para mal- de la mano de otro.

Eso es pura y exclusivamente lo que lo detiene de saltar directamente a la cama durante las primeras sesiones de besos: los flashes de Kurt. Tiene veintiséis años y un cuerpo dócil y sensible, y meses de cariño y deseo por ese hombre acumulados en todas las articulaciones. Un buen besador es como un buen vino: mejora con los años. Puck lo besa y para Blaine es como si le desgarrara la piel y le dejara al descubierto todos los nervios, expuestos y vulnerables y, contra todo pronóstico, sus neuronas hacen tanta sinapsis que está seguro de que su cerebro va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero lo ataca el recuerdo de los ojos de Kurt, honestos y  _tan_  azules, y  _whoa_ , Blaine no puede hacer esto, no con el recuerdo de otro hombre sobre la lengua, y no con alguien que se está lanzando a la idea de esta relación como quien se lanza al agua con los ojos cerrados. Así que Blaine se vale de todas sus artimañas de su época de adolescente, en la que el sexo no era una opción, para poner distancia, para enfriarse, para disminuir la intensidad de los besos.

En el minuto a minuto está _bien_ , Puck se comportar como un caballero, entiende que lo que él está tratando de hacer es poner un freno y lo respeta, pero esto lleva ya dos semanas, y viven juntos, y Blaine está seguro de que a esta altura Puck ha hecho saltar los botones de todos sus jeans, y que él mismo va a tener una hemorragia cerebral en cualquier momento. Si es que no la ha tenido ya.

******

Puck está a un paso y medio de perder la cabeza. Está seguro de que, llegados a este punto, si Blaine tan solo mira con demasiada fuerza en su dirección, se le caeran los pantalones por propia voluntad y su cerebro comenzará a chorrear por sus fosas nasales.

No entiende exactamente qué está pasando, sólo se da cuenta de que luego de un año de lento y progresivo avance hasta llegar a este punto, Blaine pareciera haber decidido clavar los frenos justo antes de llegar a, bueno,  _la parte interesante del asunto_.

Aunque poca gente lo creería, con el correr de los años Noah Puckerman ha aprendido algo sobre el valor del sexo- y sus complicaciones, también-, con Quinn, con Lauren, con Shelby, y si Blaine quisiera poner los frenos por el motivo, la necesidad o el deseo que fuesen, Puck lo entendería. Blaine tendría que entender también que él comenzase a pasar tanto tiempo en el baño como si fuese una mujer, por supuesto.

Pero Blaine no pareciera actuar impulsado por una convicción de ninguna clase, sino que Puck lo siente tenso y conflictuado, todo el tiempo a la defensiva y la espalda y los labios agobiados por una pesada carga. Puck ha hecho un trabajo de artesanía fina-  _adrede_ , ustedes que se piensan- para sacar a Blaine de ese estado de melancolía y profunda depresión en el que lo dejó su relación con Rachel y Kurt. Noah no sabe exactamente qué está pasando por la cabeza de Blaine- pero lo conoce, y sabe que puede ser cualquier cosa; cuanto más terrible, más probable-, pero no piensa permitir que se desperdicien tantas sonrisas por un par de fantasmas que, como todo fantasma, en realidad no existe más que en la mente de quien lo convoca.

******

Blaine es vulnerable cuando está concentrado, así que Noah aprovecha la oportunidad para abrazarlo por la cintura desde atrás mientras cocina. Lo escucha suspirar y no puede evitar sonreírse con su boca contra su hombro.

\- Puck, vas a hacer que se me queme la salsa.

\- Mmm, no me importa. Tengo algo mucho más sabroso aquí mismo.- Le lame el tendón que va desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, y escucha el golpe inconfundible de la cuchara de madera contra el granito.

 _Éxito_.

Apoya la palma de su mano, con los dedos extendidos, contra el estómago de Blaine, el otro brazo estrechándolo posesivamente más abajo, donde el vientre se convierte en pelvis, y no afloja la presión de sus dientes y su lengua contra su cuello.

Blaine apenas y atina a apagar el el fuego de la hornalla antes de derretirse entre sus manos como si fuera de cera. Noah entonces lo da vuelta para poder besarlo en los labios. Puck no tiene ningún requisito físico específico a la hora de sentir atracción, y la boca no deja de hacérsele agua mientras sube a la mesada el cuerpo compacto y tonificado de Blaine.

Blaine responde a los besos como una flor que se abre, besa y se deja besar con idéntico entusiasmo, y sus dedos hambrientos no dejan de dibujar círculos con cada vez más presión en las caderas de Puck.

Sólo cuando Noah le ha desatado la corbata de moño y está comenzando a abrir los botones de su camisa con desesperación es que pareciera comenzar a reaccionar.

\- No, no, no, no, Noah, espera.

Puck reprime los deseos de gritar con su nariz aún enterrada en su cuello.

\- No quiero parar.- Y su voz sale incluso más ronca y grave de lo que él mismo esperaba. Blaine le apoya una mano extendida sobre el pecho, para establecer distancia, y a Puck le gustaría decirle que esa maniobra en realidad es contraproducente, porque es la primera vez que se aleja de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo, y la ropa desarreglada, los ojos brillantes, los labios húmedos e hinchados, el cuello bañado en marcas, Puck se lo quiere  _comer_. Literalmente. Pero Blaine le importa mucho, y ya no tiene dieciseis años, así que se esfuerza por componerse. - Por favor, espero que me convenzas de que parar es una buena idea, porque en este momento pareciera la peor del mundo.

La voz de Blaine es déil y entrecortada.

\- Noah, estamos yendo demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Demasiado rápido? Nos conocemos hace diez años, B. Hace casi dos que vivimos juntos, y hace más de un mes que pasa  _esto_ \- señala con una mano el espacio corporal entre uno y el otro- entre nosotros. No haber saltado a la cama el primer día creo que ya es  _no_  ir demasiado rápido.- Blaine se muerde el labio inferior.- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? Dime qué es lo que te detiene y te respetaré, pero necesito que me lo digas.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt.- No se esperaba esa respuesta, así que la voz de Blaine le llega como un golpe que lo hace retroceder.- No, no, no, ¡no de ese modo, Noah, por favor!- Lo toma de las mejillas para acercarlo y lo besa suavemente en los labios antes de dejarlo ir, pues Noah no responde al beso.- Pienso en Kurt porque no me saco de la cabeza el miedo que él le tenía al sexo, y lo aterrador que fue hacer esto con él por primera vez, a pesar de que compartíamos la inexperiencia y… y me da  _miedo_.- Ha agachado la vista y procura no tocarlo, y a pesar de su reacción de tan sólo unos instantes atrás, a Puck se le cae el alma a los pies de verlo así.- Me muero de miedo de que te arrepientas en el último minuto. O peor, que te arrepientas cuando ya se tarde para arrepentirse. Me muero de miedo de que me bajes los pantalones y de que te des cuenta realmente de lo que estás haciendo y de que  _nop_ , en realidad no es esto lo que querías. Y no sé si podría soportar volver a sentirme no deseado. Así que prefiero no correr el riesgo.- Se limpia a manotazos las lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas antes de soltar una risotada sin humor.- Suena tan estúpido dicho en voz alta.

\- No es estúpido.- No lo besa porque no está seguro de que él esté listo para una intrusión tan intensa, pero se acerca a él y apoya sus pulgares en la cara interna de sus codos.- No es estúpido, pero es injusto. Es injusto por mí, porque no me dejas la porción de decisión que me corresponde, y es injusto por ti, que te cargas a las espaldas el peso de un miedo que no te pertenece y no te corresponde. Si necesitas tiempo, tendrás todo el que quieras, pero no me digas que estás poniendo los frenos por mí, porque te aseguro que no hay nada que yo quiera más que saltar sobre tus  _preciosos_  huesos.

Pronunciar esas palabras es como haber bajado la palanca que abre la compuerta que retiene las aguas del río. Blaine se llena las manos de la camisa de Puck, y lo atrae hacia sí para atrapar su boca en un beso furioso. La diferencia es estremecedora, la lengua de Blaine febril y desaforada dentro de su boca, sus dedos dejando marcas de presión justo donde termina su espalda, sus pies trabados justo donde empiezan sus muslos. Puck jadea, sorprendido y excitado, y aleja su boca porque necesita  _respirar_ , por todos los cielos, y Blaine, aparentemente insaciable ahora que tiene el permiso para serlo, le succiona una bonita marca en la clavícula izquierda, que si se sintiera tan sólo una milésima  _más_  genial, haría que se le dieran vuelta los ojos dentro de los párpados. Se siente como si hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de un huracán, y por qué alguien podría querer salir.

\- ¿Cama?- Pregunta apenas con la escasa sangre que le queda en los músculos por arriba de la cintura, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza, y en lo que parece el mismo movimiento fluído, le desabrocha el jean y busca dentro de su ropa interior con dedos hábiles. - No, no, no.- Esta vez es Puck quien interrumpe, y es la cosa más antinatural que ha hecho en su vida, porque, realmente, si no tiene un orgasmo en  _cero punto tres segundos_ , se le va a fundir el cerebro. Blaine se detiene, tan anonadado que ni siquiera atina a retirar su mano.- No quiero que esto sea sobre mi. Quiero que esto sea sobre los dos. Y aunque no vayamos más allá que eso, me muero de ganas de _arrancarte_  la ropa.

******

Puck lo ha cargado hasta la cama- Blaine ha simulado escandalizarse, pero la verdad es que le encantan esa clase de cosas- y se han quitado la ropa mutuamente- si alguien preguntase, lo que es altamente improbable, les gustaría poder agregar  _lenta y sensualmente_  a esa acción, pero lo cierto es que ha sido entre risas y jadeos, con tirones ansiosos y más deseo que destreza. Y luego es como si el tiempo se detuviera, se hiciera más largo y más lento, y Blaine se vuelve dolorosamente consciente de su cuerpo, así que se cubre discretamente con una sábana mientras pone un poco de distancia entre ellos para poder observarlo a gusto. Inhala ahogadamente, y la voluntad de guardarse sus manos para sí le dura apenas un par de instantes.

Puck es puro músculo y piel bronceada y a Blaine se le hace agua la boca de sólo mirarlo. Siendo completamente racionales, sabe que es en parte por los meses que lleva de sequía, pero la parte fundamental es el deseo animal e inadulterado. Intenta no pensar en  _él,_  pero a la larga no puede evitarlo: esforzarse conscientemente por negarlo es a la larga darle tanta o más importancia al pasado que al presente. Uno tiene que permitirse las comparaciones sanas, a simple título informativo de poder hacer balance para afirmar que se sigue avanzando.  _Hacia adelante_.

Hay tantas diferencias entre el cuerpo desnudo de Puck y el de Kurt, a Blaine no le alcanzarían los dedos de las manos ni los minutos de la vida para contarlos, porque los dedos se le van en los pliegues de la piel y los abdominales y el ombligo, y la vida se le va en las bocanadas de aire que se olvida de tomar. Puck está nervioso, pero aún así se hace el suficiente y sonríe de medio lado, y Blaine siente el deseo incontrolable de meterse debajo de su piel y quedarse a vivir en la punta de sus dedos, en ese lugar maravilloso que se forma entre su piel acaramelada por el sol y las palmas de sus manos. De nuevo, ¿por qué estuvo tanto tiempo privándolos a los dos de esto? De esta especie de intimidad preciosa, del salto de confianza que implica perder el disfraz literal, que obliga, necesariamente, a perder al menos en parte el disfraz metafórico.

Y, por supuesto, del placer. El sexo suele ser valuado como baluarte de intimidad, de confianza, de seguridad, de amor, pero realmente, por qué habría uno de menopreciar el increíble potencial de placer inagotable que tiene. Hemos sido creados con cuerpos sensibles e intrincados, y y hemos creado variadas y maravillosas formas del placer. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es abandonarnos.

Puck es de miel y de fuego sobre su cuerpo, y Blaine siente todas su terminales nerviosas en cortocircuito, su sensibilidad está llegando a límites exorbitantes, y por momentos tiene el impulso instintivo de escapar, de correr, porque la sobresaturación de los sentidos a veces se vuelve insoportable para el propio cuerpo. Pero Noah lo sostiene contra el colchón, una de sus manos soteniendo las muñecas de Blaine por sobre su cabeza, ssus labios prendidos de su hombro izquierdo, sus caderas perfectamente alineadas, y Blaine siente escalofríos y su cuerpo pega saltos involuntarios tan fuertes que lo hacen despegarse del colchón, pero no se mueve porque no puede, y no pide moverse, y quisiera decir que siente como si se estuviera por morir, pero no encuentra las palabras, porque quizás lo que quiere decir no es correcto- porque es inapropiado o porque en realidad ya está muerto, quién sabe.

Puck se despega de su cuerpo apenas para sacar el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de luz de Blaine, y le sonríe, y a Blaine se le derrite el corazón y se le derrite la lógica, porque no necesita más conocimiento que la certeza de la cama debajo de su espalda y de los dedos de Puck sirviéndole de ancla a la tierra.

\- ¿Arrepentimientos de último momento? - Pregunta porque siente que debe, y las palabras suenan obtusas y obsoletas sobre su lengua.

Puck ríe de buena gana, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y aterriza sobre su cuerpo con violento deseo y a la vez una ternura inigualable, de esa que se expresa en un solo gesto y que el receptor quiere atesorar durante toda la vida. Lo besa  y lo besa y lo besa, y la cabeza de Blaine da vueltas, la lógica le diría que le falta oxígeno, pero como la ha perdido sólo puede intuir que le sobran fuegos artificiales detrás de los párpados.

\- Ni siquiera sé que significa esa palabra en este momento.


End file.
